Shinji Scissorhands
by Isaidyeahh
Summary: Poketch calling! Hikari's mother discover's a strange boy with scissorhands and invites him to live with her and her family. How will Hikari react to this cold, lonely boy living in her house? Can her kindness somehow break his shell and help him see his inner beauty?
1. Chapter 1

**I most certainly do not own Pokemon, Honda or Edward Scissorhands! **

"Wow! Grandma Hikari, look! It's starting to snow!" a young girl cried as she gazed in awe at the snow that began falling from the dark sky. Winter had finally arrived in Sinnoh, a time for hot chocolate, gingerbread cookies, presents and of course snow. "I'll be right there Momo!" a voice called from the kitchen. The little girl giggled as she watched her pet Growlith through the window, snapping and barking at the falling snowflakes. She grabbed her red winter coat and pink snow boots before running into the living room area. "I'm going to be outside grandma!" Momo cried as she finished lacing up her boots and buttoning up her warm coat.

The young girl shivered slightly as she stepped out into the cold, winter air. She stuck out her tongue and caught a few flakes, giggling as they melted in her mouth. "Growlith!" barked the canine pokemon, wagging his bushy tail as the Momo ran towards him, tackling him in the snow. The two laid there in the snow for a while until Growlith decided to once again chase snowflakes. Momo smiled, shaking her head at the silly pokemon, "You're such a weirdo Growlith!" Laughing, she looked up at the sky and began to move her arms and legs up and down against the snow, creating a snow angel.

When she was done she got up and brushed the snow off her coat and midnight blue hair before turning to admire her work. "That's a lovely snow angel Momo!" said an elderly voice behind her. The young girl turned her head and smiled at the figure behind her, "You really think so Grandma Hikari?" she asked as she ran and hugged the old woman. The elder woman looked down at her granddaughter and smiled, wrinkles forming along her face. "Yes dear, I do," replied the elderly Hikari, looking up at the snow covered scene before them. She closed her old eyes and began to sway back and forth, lifting her hands in the air as she did so. Momo looked up at her grandmother and raised an eyebrow, "Grandma what are you doing?" she asked, looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Hm? I'm dancing in the snow," answered Hikari, still dancing and closing her eyes. Momo watched her movements, "Why do you like dancing in the snow Grandma?" she wondered out loud. Hikari stopped her dancing and looked off into the distance, her back was facing Momo. Squinting her old eyes, Hikari gazed at the mountain to the north of Twinleaf Town before closing them once more, remembering.

"Momo, did you know that it didn't always snow here in Twinleaf?" the elder woman asked, turning to face her granddaughter. Momo shook her head, "No, when did it start?" she questioned. Hikari smiled and held out her wrinkled hand to Momo, "Let's go inside and I'll tell you the story," the old woman replied.

Momo was thankful that she was finally out of the cold, her nose had turned a bright red and her hair was wet from rolling around in the snow. She took off her coat and boots before putting on her warm Buneary pajamas and climbing into bed. Hikari walked into the room and handed Momo a cup of hot coco, then pulled up a rocking chair next to her granddaughter's bed. "Tell me Grandma Hikari! How did it start snowing in Twinleaf?" Momo asked, taking a sip of her warm drink. Hikari smiled and closed her eyes, leaning back against the chair, recalling all the memories of _him_.

"Well Momo, a long time ago an inventor lived in a secluded mansion on the mountain north of Twinleaf," Hikari began but was interrupted by her granddaughter, "You mean that old, haunted mansion?" Momo asked, pointing to the window in the direction of the mountain. Hikari nodded, "As I was saying, the inventor's name was Reiji. He was a kind hearted man who created all sorts of gadgets and machines to help people cook, clean, etc. Reiji lived by himself on the mountain and in his loneliness he decided to create a boy, a brother. He poured his heart and soul into the creation of his "brother," he gave him purple hair and dark eyes just like him so he would even look like his sibling. Reiji made the boy almost human…"

"Wait! Why almost human?" Momo raised an eyebrow, leaning towards Hikari with wide eyes. "Well, Reiji became ill all of a sudden right before the boy was finished and died. So the boy was left incomplete…" Hikari replied, taking in a deep breath before continuing, "The boy did not have human hands, but scissors…his name was Shinji…"

(60 YEARS EARLIER)

Ayako sighed as she turned off her alarm clock and rose up from bed. She turned her head to the empty side of the bed where her husband usually slept, "Hmm, he must have left for work early today," Ayako mumbled to herself as she stood up and made her way towards the bathroom. After a long, hot shower, Akayo put on her usually work attire, a purple pencil skirt and matching purple blazer with a white button up underneath. Once she had finished brushing her blue hair and styling it, Ayako went into the kitchen to make a quick breakfast of toast with orange juice.

While eating her toast she looked outside the dining room window that faced the mountain north of the small town. She looked just near the top where a large dark building stood, the abandoned mansion of the inventor. No one had ventured up there since his death; he had no family or close friends to claim the mansion or his belongings so they were left alone.

Gazing at the mansion, Ayako began to wonder if anyone had moved into the large mansion yet. Giving one last look at the mysterious building, Ayako stood up and placed her dishes in the dish washer." Time for work!" she chirped to herself, stepping into the living room. Akayo worked as a saleswoman for Sinnoh Poketch Company and went door to door through Twinleaf selling poketches. She grabbed her company briefcase, which was full of poketches and the various apps for them, and stepped out the door.

Walking down her driveway, Ayako pulled out her town map and looked at which neighborhood she would begin her work day on. She sighed as she scanned the map, it seemed that she had already went through most of the town! "I've sold to pretty much everywhere in Twinleaf," she frowned, closing her blue eyes in thought, "Everywhere except…" She turned her head towards the mountain, looking at the dark mansion she had been gazing at earlier.

"It's worth a try," she whispered to herself as she got into her yellow Honda and drove towards the mountain. She stopped at the outskirts of Twinleaf where the road ended and turned into a dirt road. Ayako wondered if her car was capable of driving up the dangerous mountain road. It didn't seem too bad, but she decided not to risk getting a flat tire and begin stuck on the road with no help, so she decided to walk.

Twenty minutes into her walk, she began cursing herself for not having taken the car and deciding to wear heels. After what seemed like an eternity, Ayako made it to the entrance of the mansion. It was guarded by a tall, bar fence that was covered in thick layers of ivy, obstructing Ayako's view of the house. She reached the front gate and gave it a small tug, which to her surprise creaked open. She poked her head through the gate and gazed in awe at the sight before her. The mansion was enormous and it looked like it was falling apart, but its front garden was what caught Ayako's eye.

It was a brilliant green color, filled with all sorts of colorful flowers and fruit trees. The hedges surrounding the garden were shaped like different kinds of pokemon! One was an Ursaring that appeared to be growling, protecting the garden from intruders. There was also one of a Weavile sneaking up on an unsuspecting Buneary, and a Honchcrow spreading its great wings as if ready to swoop in and attack. Towards the middle of the garden stood the largest hedge which was shaped in the form of a Torterra, which seemed to be standing strong and proud over the rest of the garden.

"Who made these?" Ayako pondered out loud as she continued her way through the garden, making her way towards the front door. She looked up at one of the broken windows on the top floor and saw something move! "Hello?" she called and knocked on the large, black front door. When she saw nobody was answering, she pushed gently on the front door and it was yet again open. Normally Ayako would not have entered someone's house without their say so, but her curiosity about the strange garden and shadowy figure got the best of her.

"Hello?" she called again, stepping into the large, empty foyer of the mansion. She glanced around, it was very dark inside except for the few streams of light coming through the holes in the roof. Creaking and footsteps could be heard from upstairs, so Ayako climbed up the grand staircase towards the noise. She came to a large room on the second floor, which was full of cobwebs and broken furniture. Ayako felt her heart start to race as she stepped further into the dark room, "H-hello?" she said in a shaky voice.

She saw a dark figure standing in the corner towards the end of the room, "Hello, my names Ayako-" she began but was cut off "Don't come any closer," said a deep voice which was coming from the figure in the shadows. "I beg your pardon?" Ayako replied in a confused voice, raising an eyebrow at the figure's rudeness. "You heard me," it answered angrily, "You are trespassing , get out of here." Ayako was taken aback, sure she entered the mansion without permission but she didn't know there was someone living there and certainly didn't mean them any harm.

"Well? Are you going to leave or am I going to have to drag you out?" the shadow snapped, taking a step towards her. Ayako was offended at the being's cruel words and uncharacteristically disobeyed what it asked. "No." she gulped, clutching her briefcase tightly in case she needed to use it for a shield. "No? Very well then," the figure replied as it began to approach her. Ayako was frozen in fear, she couldn't see the mysterious person coming towards her nor if they were wielding some sort of weapon.

She shut her eyes tight and held her briefcase up, bracing herself against the possible attacker. Right as she heard the figure come within a few feet of her, a part of the room's roof caved in and landed right on top of the figure. "Arrgg!" the shadow cried as it stumbled to the ground, Ayako gasped and approached it, "Are you alrigh-" she began but stopped mid-sentence at the now visible being sprawled across the floor.

**What do y'all think? Please do read and review! Thank you oodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ayako starred wide eyed as the figure trying to stand up from underneath the rubble, particularly at his hands. Fear coursed through her veins as she starred at the blades that formed the hands of the mysterious being, they gleamed in the sunlight that had been let in thanks to the large gap in the roof.

The shadow struggled as he tried to shake off the roof remnants off his back, stretching out one of his hands and scrapping against the floor. Ayako shuddered at the screeching noise; it was then that she took into account just how sharp and lethal the blades were.

"What are you looking at?! The freak?! The killer?!" screamed the figure, waving his other arm as if to grab Ayako.

She turned around quickly and made a dash for the door, but turned when she heard the figure collapse back on the floor. Unable to remove the heavy roof material off his back, the figure fell back to the floor in defeat. Though she was terrified, Ayako couldn't help but feel sorry for the strange person.

"I can't just leave him here, trapped underneath the debris," she thought to herself, deciding whether or not to help. After a few more seconds of pondering, Ayako made a decision and approached the fallen figure.

"H-here, let me help you," Ayako said in a shaken voice, pushing off what debris she could move off of him.

With some of the weight lifted off of him, the strange man was able to shake off the rest of the rubble and stand. He turned to face the uninvited woman, his scissor fists clenching as anger filled his being.

"What the hell are you still doing here? Haven't you caused enough trouble already? Get out!" the figure snarled. Ayako blinked, she was too busy studying his appearance to take heed his angry shouts.

He wasn't a man, but a teenage boy no older than her own sixteen year old daughter. He was tall and slender, with long, rugged purple hair and piecing black eyes. She squinted as she took a closer look at him; faint scars adorned his angry face, no doubt a result from the scissors.

"Stop staring at me!" the boy fumed, offended at the woman's audacity to break into his home and stare at him! Ayako snapped back to reality, "I'm sorry, it's just that…well, what are you?" she asked.

"…That's none of your business! Now if you're done 'observing' me, get out. I'm not going to tell you again!" the boy retorted and pointed a scissor blade towards the door.

"I didn't mean to offend you Mr…?" Ayako began.

"…Shinji. My name is Shinji." He replied is a low voice, hanging his head so that his long bangs covered his scarred face.

Akayo smiled, "It's nice to meet you Shinji, my name is Ayako and I'm from the town below." She took a step toward the boy but he quickly backed away in terror.

"Please…just leave me alone," he whispered, still hiding his face from her.

Ayako frowned, why was he so afraid of her? Did he honestly think a dainty little woman like herself was going to harm him? She wouldn't hurt a fly! Pity panged her heart as she looked at Shinji, he must have been so lonely and scared living all the way up here by himself. He didn't need to be left alone, he needed to be taken care of; he needed a friend…a family. She took in a deep breath for courage and approached the frightened boy, lifting his chin up so his eyes met hers.

"Shinji, how would you like to come with me? To my home and family?" she asked in a gentle voice, trying to soothe his slight trembling.

He looked at her with a blank expression, but on the inside he was freaking out. Leave the peace and protection of his house? The house where he was created, where he used to spend time with Reiji…

For what? The busy town below with an annoying woman? If her family was as troublesome as she was, he could only imagine all the grief that would befall upon him if he went. He made up his mind: Hell no!

"No." he coolly replied, pulling his face from Ayako's grasp and stepping out of the room. Ayako followed him, determined to bring him out of the darkness, out of his misery and loneliness. In her eyes he was a lost child that needed nurturing and love, something she felt compelled to give him.

He continued to power walk away from her as he made his way outside and into the front garden. Shinji felt safe within its tall trees and protecting gates, it was like a shield from the outside world, a world he knew he would never fit into. He stopped at the center by the Torterra shaped hedge and frowned at the weeds that were beginning to invade his precious creation. With quick maneuvering of his fingers, Shinji tore away the green invaders.

"Please Shinji, I think it would be good for you to get out of this place. You shouldn't be alone all the time! You need to experience the world and see what it's like to be around other people," Ayako called walking towards him.

Anger once again began to boil in his veins. Experience the world?! What had the world even done for him? Look what it did to Reiji! It drove him to make inventions to help others and how did they repay him? They rejected him and even called him crazy! He was human and they turned their backs on him, so how were they going to accept someone not entirely human?

"Look at me! Are you serious? The world isn't going to accept me, I'm a monster!" he bellowed, showing her his deformed hands.

Ayako frowned as she gazed at the boy's scissor hands, yes there was a chance he wouldn't be accepted for his difference but maybe people would look past this abnormality and see him for who he was as a person.

"Hey! Are you brain dead? Leave! I'm not going with you!" Shinji shouted.

She grimaced, maybe they could also look past his snobby attitude and anger problems, deep down where his "inner beauty" was.

"No Shinji, I'm not moving one foot until you agree to come with me," she replied, crossing her arms to show her determination.

Shinji scowled, was she serious? This woman was driving him up the walls, first she breaks in without permission and now she won't leave!

Maybe if he tricked her. If he could get her to step out of the gate, he could lock her out and get rid of her for good. He glanced at the gate but growled when he saw all the ivy growing over it. She looked so determined she'd probably climb up the ivy and get back in! He could hide in the house, but he knew she would climb in through one of the many broken windows and annoy him until he gave in.

He gave a deep sigh as he concluded that there was no way he was going to be able to get her to leave him alone. With much reluctance, he accepted her offer, "Fine. I'll go." He said in a disgusted tone, as if the words he was saying were poisoning him. In reality that's how he felt, he couldn't pin point why but he had a feeling this "trip" was going to end badly. Maybe it was because everything in his life had gone badly so far, why should this experience be any different?

"I'm so glad you've changed your mind Shinji," Ayako smiled and embraced the boy from behind. She felt his body tense up as he came into contact with her. She saddened at the motion, was he really so antisocial that a simple hug freaked him out?

He wiggled out of her grasp and turned to face her, "Listen, let's get some things straight. I don't like being touched, so if you don't mind keep your hands to yourself. I also don't like being told what to do, you're not my parent or anything so you have no right over what I do," he growled, eyes wanting to burn a hole in Ayako.

She shook her head, "Oh Shinji that's where you're wrong. You are going to be living in my house, under my protection so therefore I am your guardian. And as for hugs, I'm going to shower you in them every day until you aren't repulsed by them!" Ayako chirped as she linked her arms with Shinji's and began to walk out of the garden.

"What!? You're insane! I'm not going!" Shinji cried, eyes wide with horror as images of being hugged every day by Ayako played in his mind. No way was he going to be able to stand living with this pesky woman and her lack of concept of personal space.

"Fine, I won't hug you every day, but you did already agree to come. If you don't I'll just keep bothering you until you cave," she smirked, giving his arm a tug.

Shinji shut his dark eyes in frustration, why did she have to come to his house? Why couldn't she have bothered some other chump? He was completely fine until she poked her nose into his business.

He snapped his eyes open and pulled Ayako along to the gate, not bothering to look back at her.

"Wait! Aren't you going to bring…I don't know, clothes?" Ayako raised an eyebrow at the lavender haired boy pulling her.

"No, I don't need them." He answered in a monotone voice as they approached the gate and motioned her to open it.

"Really?" she pondered, glancing up and down at his current attire. He was wearing some sort of black jumpsuit with dark purple buckles and zippers adoring the chest and leg area.

"I was made with this suit, I've never taken it off." Shinji shrugged.

"Oh, I see. Well let's get going, I want to get home before it gets dark," she stated, looking at her poketch that read "3:00 pm."

They walked down the mountain in silence; Ayako was dying to ask the strange boy so many questions but didn't want to upset him anymore than she already had.

She had already broken into his sanctuary, invaded his privacy and pretty much forced him out of the only home he's ever known. She prayed to God that she was making the right decision in bringing him out into the world.

After some time, they reached her yellow Honda that she had left parked at the bottom of the mountain. She opened the door for him, since it would be impossible to grip anything with blades for fingers and she didn't want any scratches in the paint.

Shinji gazed at the interior of the vehicle. Reiji had once shown him a magazine about cars and knew they were for transportation, but he had never been inside one. He was startled when the car came to life and air came rushing at him from vents near the side of the car.

Ayako giggled at his reaction, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, it's just the air conditioner," she smiled.

"Psh, you didn't scare me," the boy grumbled, turning his head to look out the window.

As they made their way into town, Ayako pointed out the various landmarks such as the post office, the bakery, police station, etc.

Shinji just nodded and continued to look outside, he was already bored with this new adventure. It wasn't until they reached the residential area that he began to feel nervous. Many of Ayako's friends and neighbors were outside on this nice, sunny day, socializing and what not. They waved when they saw Ayako, but stared at the strange boy, just as she had when she first saw him.

He sank lower into the seat so as to avoid being seen, but Ayako's car was so small his face was still visible. Shinji cursed himself for falling for Ayako's tricks and her for bringing him into this mess.

After what felt like an eternity to him, Akayo pulled into a driveway and stopped the car. He glanced out at the building before him; it was nothing like his home. This house looked clean and bright, it was painted a light yellow color with white trims. It was definitely smaller than the mansion but at least it wasn't falling apart. He scowled when he saw the pitiful excuse for a garden that consisted of a small patch of grass with a small oran tree in the middle.

"Well, this is it! Home sweet home!" Ayako chirped as she stepped out of the vehicle and circled to his side. She opened the door for him and motioned him to get out, "Come on Shinji, there's nothing to be afraid of!"

He sneered at the woman as he slowly stepped out of the Honda and into the warm sun. He looked around at the surroundings; all the houses looked the same and were painted various pastel colors. He had to fight the urge to scream and run back into the darkness of his home.

Some of the neighbors had begun to step out of their houses and look at Ayako's strange guest; it was a small town so news traveled fast. Shinji could feel his anxiety begin to rise as the neighbors kept staring at him. He quickly turned around and brought his hands in front of him in a feeble attempt to hide the blades from sight.

Akayo saw his discomfort and motioned for him to follow her to the front door, to which he quickly obeyed. Once inside and out of view from the nosy neighbors, Shinji sighed in relief. Was everyone in this town as nosey as she was? Apparently.

He looked around at what appeared to be the living room, it was a spacious area with cream carpet ,light blue colored walls, two leather couches in the middle, a coffee table, some book shelves, a fire place and a television.

Shinji rolled his eyes; it looked like something out of a home decorating catalog he came across once in Reiji's study. He glanced at the fireplace which had photos decorating the mantle along with trophies and a small plant.

"Want to meet my family? They're not here yet but I can show you what they look like!" Ayako asked, stepping towards the fireplace, gesturing at the photos.

Reluctantly, Shinji walked over to the mantle. He definitely wasn't looking forward to meeting the rest of this insane woman's family so he really didn't have any interest in seeing what they looked like. But he didn't want her to rant about his manners as she had when he didn't wave at an old woman on the street. Did she forget about his hand problem? Oh hi let me wave at you with my abnormal scissor hands!

He scowled at the memory, "Well?"

"This here is my husband, Akagi," she began as she lifted a photo of a light blue haired man holding up a bowling ball and grinning at the camera. Shinji nodded in response, not really knowing what to say. There were other photos of her husband, one of him at some sort of social gathering smiling with other people Shinji assumed were relatives. Another was of her and Akagi, holding hands at a park while sharing an ice cream.

Yuck. He continued to look down the row of photos until he came to one that caught his eye. It was a portrait photo of a teenage girl. She had long navy blue locks, fair skin, pearly white teeth and mesmerizing blue eyes.

Beautiful.

That was the first word that came into Shinji's mind when he stared at the photo.

Akayo noticed Shinji's glance lingering on the photo of her daughter, "That's my daughter, Hikari. She's on a trip with her friends but she'll be back in a few days and you'll meet her then," Ayako explained, picking up the picture.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" the woman asked, wanting to see if Shinji would blush or show some sort of human reaction.

He shrugged and remained silent.

He never used that word before to describe anything, not even his precious garden.

"Well, let me give you a tour of the rest of the house and find you some suitable clothes!" Ayako said, breaking his train of thought.

He raised an eyebrow at the woman, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Oh nothing, it just seems so…dark. Come on let's see if Akagi has any old clothes you can borrow," she replied, dragging Shinji to her room. She looked at the bottom drawer of her husband's dresser and found an old dark teal turtleneck and some grey cargo pants. She handed them to Shinji, who gave her a confused look.

"I'm guessing you're going to need some help getting into those," she giggled as she took the turtle neck and helped Shinji poke his head through. The arms were difficult since Shinji's scissor hands kept tearing the fabric when pulling through the sleeves. After much struggle Akayo decided to just cut off the sleeves, which would be easier for Shinji to move his arms freely. The pants weren't so tricky, but he felt uncomfortable having a stranger he had only known for a few hours so close to him.

Once he was all dressed, Ayako took him into the bathroom so he could see his "new look." At the sight of himself, Shinji wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. He looked ridiculous with the sleeveless turtle neck that showed the black sleeves of his jump suit and the cargo pants made him look wider and walk funny. He sighed in defeat, wondering when he was going to be able to return home. Away from the ridiculous clothes, nosy neighbors, annoying Ayako and her beautiful daughter, Hikari.

"Now, let's do something about your thick, wild hair!" the blue haired woman cried, getting out a pair of scissors and hairspray.

Oh no.


End file.
